Happy Anniversary
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Arthur and Merlin's third wedding anniversary and Merlin decides to surprise Arthur by sticking to tradition when it comes to wedding anniversaries. Third anniversary meaning leather.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is a small one shot that me and my friend thought of. There are different colours in this fic, each one a favorite colour of my friends here on fanfiction. Red. Blue. Purple. Green. Pink.**_

_**Summary: It is Arthur and Merlin's third wedding anniversary and Merlin decides to surprise Arthur by sticking to tradition when it come to wedding anniversaries. Third anniversary meaning leather.**_

_**Warning: Malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin had just got home from shopping, as embarrassed as he felt when shopping he knew it will be all worth it when his husband Arthur of exactly three years today walks through their door. They had both decided not to over shower each other with gifts.

Even though Arthur thought of it and got Merlin to agree he still made sure Merlin woke up to a new phone, laptop and some new clothes. Merlin waited until Arthur went to work and then went out to buy some things in ready for that night when Arthur returned home. Merlin looked into his carrier bag and smiled, boy was Arthur in for a surprise when he got home.

* * *

Arthur let himself in that evening. "Merlin baby?" he called out.

"In the kitchen Arthur."

"I'm sorry about having to go in to work today. I know I promised that I would be off but you know what father is like when-"

Arthur stopped when he saw his husband stood in the kitchen with a red blanket draped across his shoulders and around him, covering him completely. "Are you cold baby?"

"No Arthur."

"Then why-?"

"Today is our third wedding anniversary Arthur."

"I know."

"Do you know what three years is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well anniversaries, twenty five years is silver, thirty years pearl-"

"I'm with you now. What is three Merlin?"

Merlin opened the red blanket and dropped it to the floor, loving the look on his husband's face right now. "Leather."

"Muh-" Arthur cleared his throat. "Blue leather thongs?"

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur, grabbing his purple tie and pulling him closer to him. "Oh yes." Merlin breathed, kissing Arthur just under his left ear.

Taking advantage of his husband's stillness, Merlin pulled at the tie and loosened it before taking it off, letting it slip through his fingers and fall onto the floor.

Shifting his hands, Merlin pulled out the white cotton shirt from the confines of the blonds trousers and pulled the shirt open, ripping off each button that flew in all directions. Quickly the now ruined shirt joined the tie on the floor. "I was hoping to surprise and shock you sexy with wearing this blue leather thong that barely covers me but not this much."

"I uh, I wasn't expecting it Merlin."

"Well I didn't know of it myself until after you left this morning." the brunet replied, undoing the blonds trousers and pushing them down along with his boxer briefs whilst placing kisses across Arthur's face who finally snapped out of whatever world he was in when Merlin kissed his lips and he placed his hand on the back of his husband's head, keeping him there as he thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth making him moan.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned when the blond started to attack his neck with his lips.

"Bedroom?" the blond murmured

"Yes."

Arthur pulled away and pulled off his trousers completely along with his socks and left his clothes on the kitchen floor as he picked his husband up and carried him to the bedroom.

As soon as Merlin was on his feet in the bedroom he removed his blue leather thong and moved Arthur over to the bed and instructed him to lay down. Once Arthur did as he was told, Merlin climbed up and straddled the blonds knees.

He let his hands slide up the blonds chest and he reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small packet.

Arthur watched as Merlin ripped the foil off and revealed a green condom. Merlin held Arthur's cock in one hand and used the other to roll the green condom so far down his length before removing both hands and moving down, placing his lips around the tip of the blonds cock and swallowed him whole, pushing the condom all the way down.

Merlin got back up and smiled at Arthur. "Apple flavour. Yummy."

"You are something else baby."

Merlin smiled and climbed off his husband. "Where do you want me Arthur?"

"Hands and knees baby."

Merlin did as Arthur wanted and moaned, jumping forward a little when he felt Arthur's tongue at his entrance. "Apple flavoured lube." he whispered before licking around Merlin's entrance and delving his tongue inside.

"Oh fuck. Arthur please."

Arthur pulled back and knelt behind the brunet, holding onto his hips as he thrust forwards, quickly entering Merlin. "Oh Arthur."

"Happy anniversary baby." he whispered as he started to roughly pound into his husband, tightening his grip on Merlin's hips as Merlin gripped their headboard, making it bang against the wall as the blond got faster.

"More Arthur, faster, please."

Arthur quickly pulled out of Merlin and spun him over, making the brunet land on his back, staring up at him. He lifted Merlin's legs up and placed them on his shoulders, nearly bending Merlin in half as he started to pound into him once more.

"Oh yes Arthur. Oh fuck. I'm close Arthur."

"Cum baby."

And Merlin did. Spilling all he had between them, screaming Arthur's name as did. Arthur following after two more thrusts.

He pulled out of Merlin and peeled the condom off, chucking it into the bin not so far away from their bed and gathered Merlin into his arms once the brunets legs dropped back onto the bed. "I take it you enjoyed your anniversary present then sexy?"

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's pink, flushed cheeks. "I did. Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary Arthur." Merlin sleepily whispered as he cuddled up closer to Arthur, his head on the blonds chest, falling asleep within seconds, his husband quickly following him.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
